sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peacock Topaz (SV)/History
Peacock Topaz is a Topaz-type Gem originally formed on an unknown planet thousands of years ago. While not explicitly stated, Peacock Topaz has a long and twisted past. He first began on an unknown planet in a universe alternate to that of the Steven Universe canon. As many other Topazes, Peacock Topaz's primary job was to care for other gems and act as a defense class. Though his proficiency was in telekinesis, he had a major weakness in being able to control his own abilities. From training himself up to being the first and strongest line of defense, he had a rival of sorts, Azotic Topaz, who had challenged him to everything. Azotic Topaz was a terrifying and condescending topaz who had made her entire life goal to bring down Peacock Topaz and those who had supported him. This constant battle between the two had, at that point, isolated them from any other sort of social life. Hundreds of years in advance, Peacock Topaz had learned that Azotic Topaz had been building a machine which would plunge the world into chaos and despair, causing dystopia and the extinction of all life in their universe. Through further studies, Peacock Topaz had found out the machine would rip a hole between universe and pull in another galaxy, much more dark and scary, mixing the two and eventually spreading to send all nearby universes to the same fate. Before Azotic Topaz was able to activate her contraption of sorts, Peacock Topaz had come with the intent to stop her scheme by first breaking the machine and then attempting to bubble Azotic Topaz. Only able to destroy the other's machine, Peacock Topaz was down to nearly corrupting from over shifting and using his ability to its maximum potential. Both himself and Azotic Topaz were on the brink of corrupting but Azotic had just enough energy to power even the smallest bit of the machine and still create the wormhole. However, due to having been so close to the opening, both Peacock Topaz and Azotic Topaz were sucked into the rift and transported to the other side. One shattered and the other had gone into resting form for a long period of time. While only their side of the universal gap was destroyed, the other side remained intact and showed no evidence of having ever opened. The shattered remains of Azotic Topaz were placed beside the resting gem of Peacock Topaz, an entire spire being built around them as they had both become sacred beings. Thousands of years forward, the canon universe was now going through rebellion, as did this other universe would Peacock Topaz now reside in. Upon regeneration, Peacock Topaz had come back in an unfamiliar body: one that was more frail, slender, and beautiful than the last. He took it upon himself to identify the reason for the drastic change in his physical features, searching the room he had started again in. He quickly found the shard remains of Azotic Topaz, carefully placed side by side as though to try and recreate the gem she once was. Though he felt no remorse nor anger, Peacock Topaz had taken up the shattered remains, bubbling them and carrying them with him. Upon bubbling the gem, however, he found that he could still hear Azotic Topaz's voice deep within him, as if communicating from his own gem. For hundreds of years, Peacock Topaz began studying himself and his surroundings. His new form was closest to that of a human female thus took the feminine pronouns of she and her. Her newfound abilities, controlling space and time as well as those also possessed by Azotic Topaz, had been the product of travelling through such a strong wormhole, his gem being the object shattering Azotic Topaz, and being within close proximity of her for thousands of years. To this day, she continues to be a God for certain gems, creating her own timelines and playing with some so that they never fall into despair just like her home universe had. One universe in particular, however, had shown extremely bright and it was from this timeline that Peacock Topaz had first met Coral, her first form to have ever been born, begging for a new life, one that does not lead to meeting Moonstone. She now resides in the combat dome of Peacocks, fellow peacock and peacock based beings flock there and become the social life for Peacock Topaz as she continues to allow timelines to flourish. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Skies-Verse Category:OCs Category:SV Characters